The invention relates generally to composite tape laying machines for creating laminated structures, wherein the composite tape plys are detruded by a tape head presser member such as a roller or skidding shoe.
In particular, the invention relates to composite tape laying machines where the tape laydown surface has a changing contour, especially across the presser member face.
It is well-known in composite tape laying machine art that the tape laying head may be oriented around the tape laying path, so that the tape presser member face will remain generally parallel to the tape surface. Where the tape laydown surface experiences contour changes across the presser member face, it has been known in the art to provide an elastomeric or rubber tire to a roller, and to provide a similarly deformable skin to a presser member shoe. Presumably, the elastomeric member must become thicker to accommodate more radical changes in contour, since the rigid backing element possesses no flexibilty for adapting to the contour. In contrast to the prior art, applicant has conceived of a new structure for a type presser member, wherein the member embodies discreet solid alignable elements which serve as backup members to an elastomeric band commonly uniting the members. The movable solid members are embodied in a force dividing mechanism for proportioning the laydown force to the respective elements, thereby creating a better compacting and laydown situation.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, to provide a tape presser member assembly which is mechanically adaptable to a variety of surface contours especially along the face of the presser member.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a force dividing mechanism within a tape presser member, to tend to create a better compaction and laydown situation.